Engagement, Marriage, Love and Life
by gacktsasorilover
Summary: Suzaku’s priestess Miaka Yuki found a relic... full summary inside ChichiMia Rated M for later chapters, shall be finished sometime in April.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. And it's been a long time (about 7 or less years) since I watched and/or read Fushigi Yuugi. So it might be a little…OOC and stuff.

**Summary: **Suzaku's priestess Miaka Yuki found a relic about to fall to the ground. She caught it before it had been broken and the relic had turned into a woman with scarlet clothing, orange hair and was holding a scroll. Telling her she'd fulfill 3 wishes for her for rescuing her.

**Engagement, Marriage, Love and Life**

**What madness, no da!**

**Start!**

Miaka was wandering around the palace's garden and found herself looking at a small but cute kitty statue on top of a tree.

"What is that thing doing up there?" Miaka asked herself.

She went near the tree and looked up one more second till she noticed that the cute statue was about to fall.

"It's going to fall! But it's so cute! I can't let it go to waste!" Miaka said and waited for it to fall and placing her arms on the air to catch it.

The small statue fell slowly then it had landed on Miaka's arms.

"Whoa, this thing is so heavy." Miaka got dizzy and laid the statue in front of her and patted it.

Suddenly red light had shined on the relic. She took a few steps backward and watched the relic turn into a woman in a scarlet robe, platform shoes, a red and gold head piece and a scroll placed on her hand.

"Priestess of Suzaku..." The woman started.

"Err…Hi! Who are you?" Miaka replied.

"Simply, I am Suzaku's little sister. Don't get me wrong, I really know my material form didn't look as my brother's but, it's so cute!"

"I know! Oh, wait, you're Suzaku's sister?"

"Yup! I'm here to check if your as good as the gods say you are. And surprisingly, my brother's right for once!"

Miaka sweat dropped.

"For showing kindness, I shall reward you with three wishes! Although I can do only one for the meantime." The woman pouted.

"You don't have to reward me, really—"

"But I want to! Go ahead! Tell me your first wish and I'll come back if you want you're second!"

"Umm, Ok…Then I wish…I wish I…" Miaka stopped to think. She had a sudden thought of people calling her childish.

"I wish I'm more mature than I am now. So that people wont say I'm childish."

"I wish that too. Oh well, wish number one; granted!" The woman pointed a finger at Miaka then Miaka got taller, much more mature body and her hair was a 3 inches longer.

"Oops! I made a mistake! I accidentally turned you into a 20 year old!" The woman acted very childish.

"No, it's ok, I always wanted to know how it's like being an adult." Miaka said happy.

"Yay! Priestess is happy!" The woman cheered. "Although I have this to give, Priestess." She hands Miaka a scroll. "Explain to you're emperor, you're a full-on adult! But let him read this! It's much of a warning on you're every wish." She said and disappeared.

"O-K…" Miaka said and walked off to Hotohori.

"Hotohori! Hotohori!" Miaka shouted running around.

"What is it, Miaka?" Hotohori asked. Confused that she looks a bit different.

"Hotohori, I saved this statue from being made into mashed stone potatoes. Then it turned into this woman. She said she was Suzaku's sister. Then she gave me 3 wishes. But I only asked one for the meantime."

"Ok, and what was it?"

"To make me more mature."

Hotohori sweat dropped.

"But instead she turned me into a sexy 20 year old."

"I-I see…" Hotohori said looking up and down at her. She's the same height as him now.

"But she told me to give you this." She handed the scroll to Hotohori. "She said for you to read it."

"Ok…" Hotohori opened the scroll and read it. He then was surprised.

"We have to tell the others." Hotohori said and prepared to go to the kitchen.

Everyone was in the kitchen. At the sight, Miaka got really hungry.

"Everyone, we're here to discuss a very important matter." Hotohori exclaimed. Looking around if everyone was there.

"What is it?" Tamahome asked.

"It's about Miaka."

"What about Miaka?" Tasuki asked.

"Well…due to her, saving the life of Suzaku's sister…She had wished to be 'mature' but instead turned into a 20 year old."

Everyone looked a Miaka, who was eating a lot.

"And, so? What else Hotohori?" Chiriko asked.

"Well…It says in the scroll given by Suzaku's sister…'_Is\f the priestess of Suzaku is turned into an adult by the power of the blood of Suzaku or his family, the priestess shall be engaged to a warrior.'_"

"ENGAGED?!" Almost everyone shouted out.

"Yes, engaged." Hotohori said disappointingly.

"Is there any information who's she's engaged with?" Nuriko asked.

"Well…it says also that; _'the priestess will be engaged to marry the Gemini constellation.'_ That's all the information. It doesn't have the name. But I'm sure that it's not me. Mine is 'hydra'"

Tamahome pouted. "Mine is 'cancer' so it's not me…"

Nuriko wasn't sad at all. "Mine is also 'hydra' isn't that nice?"

Tasuki didn't much care but he was surely upset. "Mine is 'crater' so it isn't me."

Mitsukake shook his head. "Not me, mine is 'corvus' "

Chiriko also shook his head. "Certainly not me, mine is also 'Hydra' so this leaves only ONE person."

They turn to look at Chichiri, who had fallen asleep on the table. Mumbling something about Miaka eating 75 packs of bread.

"Ahem, Chichiri." Hotohori said…No response.

"AHEM! Chichiri." Still no response.

"CHICHIRI!!" Hotohori shouted. Chichiri woke up alert.

"What--? Where's the danger?? No da??" Chichiri was being laughed at by Tasuki.

"I'm no danger, Chichiri!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Huh, what? Did I miss something…? No da?" Chichiri cocked his head sideways cutely.

"Oh, let's see, rather than the fact that you've just missed the announcement that you are engaged to be married with Miaka by Suzaku's little sister, nothing else, no." Nuriko said.

"WHAT?! ENGAGED?! I can't be engaged! She's 8 years younger than me, No da!"

"You mean, 4 years. She had turned 20 years old just a few hours ago." Hotohori said.

"Best of luck to you, Chichiri." Chiriko tried to pull-off a happy-go-lucky structure that Chichiri does.

In 3 seconds, Chichiri fainted. "Uh, Chichiri? Chichiri? You ok? Wake up Chichiri!" Tamahome said poking the unconscious monk. He fell on the floor.

--hours later in Chichiri's room.—

Chichiri woke up; his mask wasn't on his face, no shoes on, a few buttons undone on his shirt, on his bed, a blanket half-way over him with a wet warm cloth on his forehead.

Miaka noticed he was awake so she held her unexpected fiancé. "Chichiri, you're awake." She said in a caring voice.

"This can't be happening, no da…" Chichiri said blushing.

"Unfortunately, it is." Miaka said.

Chichiri gazed at Miaka. _You don't know how fortunate I am right now, Miaka._ He thought.

Miaka looked down to gaze at Chichiri's reddish brown orb for an eye.

She can't believe she's engaged with him.

"It should be soon!" a voice outside yelled. Seemed to be the voice of Nuriko.

"No! It should be a month from now!" Tasuki responded in a form of a loud voice.

"NEXT WEEK!"

"NEXT MONTH!"

"NO! NEXT WEEK!"

"NO! I SAID NEXT MONTH!"

The two we're quarrelling.

Miaka peeked outside and pinched the two of them. "What's with this racket?! What are you 2 fighting about?!"

"Well, you see, I kind of wanted you guys get married soon so I want you're wedding to be next week or so. But this HYPOCRITE wants it to be next month." Nuriko said.

"WHAT?! You guys are talking about my MARRIAGE?! Oh, I repeat; MY MARRIAGE?!" Miaka shouted.

"So it's when?" Nuriko and Tasuki asked with big evil grins on their faces.

"Well…Umm…maybe…4 to 3 weeks from now." She said blushing.

_Eh? Why so soon, no da? I thought it's unfortunate, no da…_Chichiri smiled a bit of the thought that he'd marry his Miaka soon. His smile faded as Miaka went back in.

--Somewhere in the sky.—

"Michii, you're so cruel…" Suzaku said to his little sister.

"But brother, don't you see it?! It's LOVE!!" Michii the woman who had gave Miaka the age of 20 and the scroll writing a real rule on it squealed and jumped up of the thought of seeing Chichiri and Miaka be together.

"Why not Tamahome, Michii?" Suzaku asked.

"Tamahome's lame…" Michii said.

"Hotohori?"

"Too much off a beauty queen, I mean king."

"…Nuriko?"

"Too beautiful…I like him--!" She squealed.

Suzaku sweat dropped. "Tasuki?"

"Too much of a beef-jerky."

"Mitsukake?"

"Shoka."

"Chiriko?"

"Brother, are you crazy?! She can't be a pedophile!"

"You got a point…But why Chichiri of all people?"

"He's a hunk! Surely he's husband material for Miaka! Surely!" Michii said with a smile that crept even Suzaku.

--back to Chichiri and Miaka.—

"Why so soon, no da?" Chichiri asked his fiancée.

"Well…Basically, I don't know. My mind just popped a thought of marrying you. But I-I have no idea why…" Miaka was confused of her action.

"Michii…" Suzaku was glaring at her.

"It's not me! Honest! It's her adult mind! I promise!" Michii said her hands we're up on the air.

"Not trusted…"

"LORD HOTOHORI!!" Nuriko ran to Hotohori happily.

As he reached the emperor he smiled at him growing into a big evil grin.

"What?" Asked the emperor of Konan.

"Good news! Miaka and Chichiri are marrying in 3 weeks!" Nuriko pecked Hotohori on the cheek.

"We're going to be family!" Nuriko said running off shouting the news. Hotohori was freaked out.

**End of the first chapter.**

**AN: **


End file.
